<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping Track by Auty_Ren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852278">Keeping Track</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auty_Ren/pseuds/Auty_Ren'>Auty_Ren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Waiting Up [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cockwarming, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Implied Age Gap, Mando has a heart and doesnt know what to do with it, Minor Knife Play, Possessive Tendencies, Public Sex, Pussy Play, Reader is of age, Repressed Feelings, Smut, Use of Pet names, canon? we dont know her, some brief sadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auty_Ren/pseuds/Auty_Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn't realize I was supposed to be counting you.”</p><p>“You should always be counting me, sweet girl.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/ You, The mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/ Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Waiting Up [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping Track</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m so excited for this one y’all have no idea. </p><p>Let me know what you think! Enjoy babes.</p><p>As always, come say hi on my tumblr: @auty-ren</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are we here?”</p><p>Mando usually wasn’t one for pageantry and he certainly didn’t bullshit around when there was work to be done. He had a routine and had stuck to it since the first day you met him. </p><p>Find the bounty. Capture the bounty. Take them in. Get the next job.</p><p>He hardly took a day off, let alone slowed down enough to enjoy anything. There were occasions he’d take his time; plotting the ‘scenic’ route to Nevarro and giving himself just a few extra hours of sleep, but it didn’t happen often. It was like clockwork, a rhythm that was set years before you had met Mando and now had become your routine.</p><p>Sometimes you weren’t sure there was a living man underneath all that armor.</p><p>To say you worried would probably be an understatement. Mando was a grown man and had proved plenty of times that he could take care of himself. He had lived an entire lifetime before you met. He didn’t need you, it was just convenient, the partnership you two had. </p><p>But it was hard not to notice when he changed. You read Mando like a book some days, his preferred language was actions that spoke volumes against the silence you had been accustomed to. Whether it be the way his shoulders sagged, how he walked a little slower after a long day; or even when he held onto you like you were his lifeline like if he didn’t bruise your skin under his fingertips you would fade away. You noticed all of it. Every tick or mild mannerism Mando adapted was how you had come to know him, especially when words failed him.</p><p>Convenience. That’s what you told yourself it was. It's what you had tried to convince yourself of, although Mando seemed to do a fine job at proving you wrong.</p><p>He had fallen asleep laying in your cot one too many times. Neither of you could see a thing and you would lay squished together on the bed that was only meant for one person. You couldn't quite put a finger on the feeling you had as you lay beside him, or under him, or on top of him on occasion. Sometimes he touched you like he was afraid you would break like you would unravel in his palm if he pulled too hard. His kisses were so sweet on those nights, like thick, sugary honey that dripped onto your lips and laid heavy on your tongue long after he had stopped. Sometimes he said the most lovely things to you. He mumbled them lazily against your ear, the syllables hardly passing through his lips as you both drifted in and out of sleep, or he would growl them into your skin, his lips pulled in a snarl and the sound rumbling deep within his chest. </p><p>And although every second he lay there poured salt into a wound you didn’t think was going to heal, it was moments like that that made you think of impossible things. Of feelings and dreams that made sense only in that few hours when Mando just let himself be a man. Those few precious hours when he was yours, a hopeful and foolish dream you concocted to soothe the every deepening ache in your heart.</p><p>Lying to yourself seemed to only make everything worse, but it felt like sometimes you didn’t know the truth.</p><p>Mando was the type of man to keep everyone at a distance, he kept the handful of people he trusted at arms-length; and Mando’s definition of trust could be a little hazy. You wanted to be the exception, you wanted to be the dream Mando had made for himself when he couldn't sleep.</p><p>He made it so easy to fall, but you wouldn’t dare call it love. You wouldn't temp yourself with such ideas of happiness, however brief it would be.</p><p>You were scrambling to keep whatever control you had over this situation, but it was fleeting faster and faster every day that passed.</p><p>On the nights when you slept alone, you would vow to yourself that it would stop; that you would dig yourself out of the hole you had fallen into so quickly. And you believed you could, that there was a way to extinguish the feeling you had around Mando; that you could just wake up one day and every emotional tie that connected you to him could be severed. You sometimes prayed to whatever ‘maker’ was out there that you could stop it, that your heart wouldn’t sing every time he spoke to you and your name wouldn’t sound so beautiful when it fell from his lips.</p><p>But you had passed the point of no return, and you had a feeling Mando felt the same way. </p><p>You had always sought release from each other, you never minded when Mando came to find you after a long day and you had even done the same to him on occasion. You expected it actually, you enjoyed his company as much as he did yours. </p><p>One night as you lay half-asleep on your bedding, you weren’t surprised when you felt Mando slide his hand under the blanket at your hip. He pulled the rest of the covers back and settled to lay beside you, one of his arms going around your middle and the other underneath your head after he tucked the blanket back into place. You had embraced him, humming in the back of your throat and running your nails across his chest as you waited for him to hitch your leg over his hip. But he just held you, his fingers running in little circles over your skin, lulling you with hushed words when you tried to move in his arms.</p><p>“Go back to sleep.”</p><p>You slept like that the whole night, his arms wrapped around you and your head tucked gingerly under his chin. Even when you finally came to, your eyes still heavy and your limbs stretching awake, he was there; his breathing even and his hand tracing patterns over the skin of your shoulder. He said nothing, not even when he finally pulled away from you, moving through the hull of the ship and disappearing up the ladder.</p><p>Mando had never spoken about it, and you didn't question when he came back the next night. And you didn't question any night after that either.</p><p>“I thought you’d like something to eat.” Mando cocked his head to the side, leaning forward from his relaxed position and placing his forearm against the table.</p><p>It was a surprise when Mando had asked. You two had never really shared a meal, you honestly don't remember the last time you did something so sentimental as to eat together with someone. Sometimes you ate rations and soup in the same room, but Mando had only recently started eating around you and he was usually silent the whole time. You wouldn't consider that intimate or sentimental. There were a few times you had caught a glimpse of Mando’s chin and it had made you smile at the time, though you felt a little guilty for even looking in the first place.</p><p>A break would be nice, right? No matter how short-lived it would be.</p><p>“There’s no other reason?” You countered, mirroring his position with a shrug of your shoulders.</p><p>A change of pace would be good, and a hot meal sounded better than any food you had waiting on the Crest.</p><p>“Does there need to be one?” Mando sounded defensive, or at the very least confused by your line of questions.</p><p>Maybe you were thinking into it too much.</p><p>“Well, no.”</p><p>Mando pushed the holo that sat in the middle of the table towards you, he pressed a button on the side and a menu flickered in the blue display. Most of it was food you hadn’t even heard of and some of it you weren't even sure how to pronounce.</p><p>With the tilt of his helmet, he gestured for you to take a look, and you busied yourself swiping aimlessly across food options. The glitching screen became a distraction, your attempt to ignore the Mandalorian who sat across from you and the silent predicament that had been consuming you since you walked through the threshold of the cantina. You pretended to read, but it was empty knowledge. Your eyes traced across lines of descriptions and pictures until you had read almost the entire menu, but you weren't paying attention. </p><p>Every once in a while, you caught your gaze drifting upwards; questions burning on the tip of your tongue that you tried very hard to extinguish. So you sat quiet, pretending to be interested in this menu, in this restaurant, in whatever the hell Mando wanted you to do.</p><p>When you finally had given up on reading you looked directly where Mando sat, you watched out from under your lashes as the artificial light reflected sharply off of his armor.</p><p>He was looking in the direction of the entrance, but from where you sat opposite of him you couldn’t see anything. The little rounded booth was tucked in one of the far corners of the cantina, all that sat in your vision was a dirty wall that led down a hallway to what you assumed were bathrooms. The walls separating the booths were tall and made of the same stone the rest of the building was made of. Above your heads, there was a window, gray and almost opaque from years of weather on the outside. If it weren’t for the muffled sound of a band playing on the opposite side of the wall and the chatter of patrons at the bar, you would’ve believed you were alone.</p><p>“Something caught your eye?” You tried to joke with him, your words ending on a playful huff that had Mando’s visor snapping in your direction.</p><p>“Did you find something to eat?” he jutted his chin in the direction of the forgotten menu, turning in the booth seating until his back was against the middle of the booth, your knees knocking together from how close he had gotten.</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>You watched him lean forward a little bit like he was checking to see if someone had been standing around the corner.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>He seemed satisfied and leaned his weight against his arms on the table. You fiddled with the hem of your tunic, pulling a stray thread from the edge as you smoothed it across the cotton covering your thighs. You had forgone wearing your usual trousers and tunic in favor of something lighter, in hopes you would find the desert weather of this planet tolerable. It hadn't worked, for the most part, you were still miserable and hot every time you stepped into the sunlight. You felt underdressed compared to what you usually wore, and about halfway through running a few errands, you wished you had just worn your normal clothes. Your tunic was thinner than normal but luckily long enough to cover the tops of your thighs and kept you from feeling completely exposed as you walked through the market this morning.</p><p>You kicked your foot against the bracing of the table, there was a faint sound of excess sand falling from the notches in the sole of your shoe. It fell into a small pile under the table and you watched as you pushed it around with the toe of your boot. You watched as the little pile spread thin across the dark concrete floor, your toe swaying back and forth and knocking the grains further and further away from each other.</p><p>“How many guns are in this room?”</p><p>Mando’s voice cut through your fiddling, and for a moment you felt like a scolded child when you looked up at him. </p><p>Sometimes you regretted ever asking Mando to teach you anything. In most cases he tried his best to catch you off-guard, claiming that those were the best times to learn lessons. He's drilled you like this on more than one occasion.</p><p>“You should always be aware of your surroundings.” He had said, “It could be the difference between getting out alive or dead.”</p><p>You turned and leaned forward to get a look at the main dining area of the cantina, but you felt a hand slide up your arm to grip your elbow pulling you back to sit next to him.</p><p>“No,” his fingers held your jaw and turned your face until you looked directly at him, the visor of his helmet just a few inches from yours. “You can't look now. Tell me from memory.”</p><p>“You're joking.” Your brows knit together with a scoff and you repress the urge to roll your eyes at him.</p><p>“You mean you didn't notice?” You could practically hear the smirk he wore under his helmet as he tapped his thumb against your chin, his fingers still holding onto your jaw to keep you looking at him.</p><p>“Why would I need to know something like that?” </p><p>“....getting out alive or dead.”</p><p>“Just think,” he lowers his voice and releases your jaw as his helmet dips to be level with your eyes. “Focus on what you can remember.”</p><p>What could you remember?</p><p>“Five?”</p><p>It was a guess, a shot in the dark and you don’t think you had even convinced yourself before you spoke it.</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>Nothing could ever be simple when it came to Mando, could it?</p><p>You closed your eyes and ran your hands over your face with a groan. You had only seen the layout for a few seconds, and scouting out dangers wasn’t really on the forefront of your mind.</p><p>How the hell did Mando do this all of the time?</p><p>If you focused hard enough you could imagine the layout, starting from the door and following the path you took to your seats. You had been looking, watching as groups of people sat over food, drinks, and laughing at the stories they told one another; but none of it seemed important, at least nothing had stuck out originally. Then it was like it clicked like you had finally found the missing piece and you remembered-</p><p>“Two near the door.” A Devaronian and a human who sat around a table, the two of them eyed Mando pretty hard when they saw him walk in.</p><p>“One at the bar.” You hadn’t seen their face, but their blaster was strapped to their hip the same way Mando usually carried his.</p><p>“Two near the back wall.” They had laid their weapons on the table, while their feet up like drunk idiots telling stories over spotchka.</p><p>“Good,” he tipped your chin with the knuckle of his finger. “But you're forgetting someone.”</p><p>He grabbed your hand from where it sat in your lap, the palm of his gloved hand was warm as it pressed your hand into the plate on his thigh. His fingers guided your palm to run up the beskar, the ridges of his armor cool and piercing on your fingertips. You kept going, following the grip he held on your wrist until you were met with the leather holster on his hip.</p><p>“I didn't realize I was supposed to be counting you.”</p><p>He released you, his hand trailing up your arm as your fingers played with the strap that held his blaster in place. His touch was light as it moved from your arm to your side. You couldn't help the gasp that fell from your lips when he cupped your ass with a sharp pinch through the thin layer of your leggings.</p><p>“You should always be counting me, sweet girl.”</p><p>His voice was low against your ear, almost pure and unfiltered from how close he was. Your skin stung from the sudden contact of his helmet, nuzzling into your neck as if his face was actually touching you. He pulled you into his lap before you could say anything, your legs straddling his plated thigh. The angle was a little weird, even with the somewhat roomy booth seating you could feel the round edge of the table digging into your back. Mando kept moving you, higher and higher up his leg until you were seated as close to his crotch as you could be.</p><p>“Mando,” your face was burning at this point and you looked over your shoulder briefly to see if anyone had noticed you two. “What the hell has gotten into you?”</p><p>He only hummed, the sound rich and coming from deep within his chest as he pinched you again. His hands gripped you almost painfully as he started to guide your hips, you could feel the smooth ridges of his armor as he rocked you against him, dragging across your clit when he pulled you down on him even harder than before.</p><p>Your hands searched for purchase on his shoulders and for a moment you forgot about everything but the feeling of Mando pressed against you. You dug your fingers into the material of his cowl when he whispered your name, the syllables sounding so dirty and vile through the grit of his teeth. You could feel his hips shifting beneath you, his cock hard and pressing against your thigh when a whine bubbled up from the back of your throat. He slowed down at the sound, pinching your hip as he guided your leg over his other thigh, sitting you fully on his lap; no movement, just pressed as tight against him as the booth would allow.</p><p>“Mando?”</p><p>Your eyes had slipped closed for a moment, but when they opened again you were met with an irritated looking woman wanting to take your order. Mando had ignored you the first time, so you tried again; this time pushing your hand against his cuirass until he released you and you took a seat beside him. </p><p>“Nothing for me.” Mando leaned against the booth, ignoring the glare sent his way and acting as if he hadn't been caught groping you in the corner of a packed cantina.</p><p>“Get her whatever she wants.”</p><p>The lady turned and you tried to give her an innocent smile, spouting off something random you remembered seeing on the menu and hoping it would be something edible when she brought it back to you. Her smile was tight as she looked between the two of you while she took down your order. You had never wanted to disappear more in your life, and right now evaporating into thin air sounded much better than the awkward exchange of pleasantries between the three of you. She grumbled something about being back soon and you slumped in your seat when she was out of your sight.</p><p>Mando didn't say or do anything when she walked away, and honestly, you couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. Sometimes Mando’s silence could speak volumes but right now there was nothing; not even a hint of what he could be thinking. </p><p>He was staring in the direction she had disappeared, towards the bar and back to the entrance of the cantina. </p><p>“Mando?”</p><p>His visor slowly turned to look at you.</p><p>“What are you looking at?”</p><p>He gestures for you to move closer, and he slides across the seating to make room for you to sit next to him. You move towards his side, leaning forward and craning your neck to see exactly what Mando had been watching.</p><p>A few people were sitting at the bar, their backs turned towards you and focused on whatever the bartender was telling them. As if on cue, the Twi’lek standing closest to your booth turned to look over his shoulder, locking eyes with you briefly before he averted his gaze back towards his group of friends.</p><p>“Do you remember that Twi’lek?”</p><p>Mando was still staring at him but his hand found your leg, fingers wrapping tightly around the back of your knee and pulling you towards him.</p><p>“I think I smiled at him,” you followed Mando’s movements, letting him move you until your legs partially draped over his lap. “When we walked in, he looked at me.”</p><p>The Twi’lek had made eye-contact with you when Mando had led you past the bar; you had offered a tight-lipped smile to him out of habit, walking past the stranger without a second thought.</p><p>Mando had noticed.</p><p>“He kept his eyes on you from the moment we walked through those doors.” </p><p>Mando’s other hand came to rest beside your head, his body leaning heavily over yours as you sat sideways in the booth.</p><p>“He probably thinks you're pretty.”</p><p>There was a hint of something else in Mando’s tone, it darkened the tone of his voice as he got closer and left a tingling feeling in the pit of your stomach.</p><p>“Probably.” You look up at Mando through your lashes, batting them a few times as a smirk crossed your lips.</p><p>“A lot of people probably think I'm pretty.”</p><p>Mando’s grip was firm on your legs, his gloved fingers pinching the tops of your thighs as he greedily squeezed your flesh in his hands. You could tell Mando was close to losing it, his movements were tense and his voice sounded gruffer, more hurried when he spoke to you.</p><p>“Too bad you're mine.”</p><p>Mando’s hand cupped your mound, his fingers dragging from your entrance up to your clit through the fabric of your pants.</p><p>“And I'm the only one who gets to look at you like that.”</p><p>You sighed when he started rubbing you through your clothes, the ridges of his gloves feeling heavenly as they dragged over your clit in small circles. He pushed his fingers hard into your sex causing you to jerk away with a gasp that morphed into an airy laugh.</p><p>“Something funny?”</p><p>Mando cocked his head to the side, huffing out the words through his helmet.</p><p>“I didn't take you to be the jealous type Mando.”</p><p>You gasped out again when he pinched your clit between his two fingers, your leggings doing nothing to dull the sensation.</p><p>“I don't like when people think they're entitled to what's already mine.”</p><p>The leather of the seat covering groaned from how hard Mando gripped it, that hand eventually drifting down to ghost across your neck.</p><p>“Cause you're mine,” He growled out the syllables and you felt your cunt throb as his hand moved to wrap around your middle, the one in between your legs spreading your thighs as he hauled you off the seat and into his lap.</p><p> “Aren't you, sweet girl?”</p><p>You nodded your head as you settled in your newfound seat, leaning against the table and pouting your lips when he tutted under his breath.</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>“I'm yours.”</p><p>His hands ran up and down your side, traveling from the bend of your knees, under the fabric of your tunic, and up to the hem of your leggings. He pushed your shirt up to your chest, his hand continuing their journey down your tummy and stopping at the juncture of your hips. He bunched the fabric into his fists, pulling it up until it was taut against your skin and cupping your pussy just a little too tightly. He cursed at the way it shaped your mound, outlining your cunt prominently with the thin layer that separated the two of you.</p><p>“I love when you wear these.”</p><p>He tightened his grip and you bit back a moan at the cotton rubbing against your already swollen clit. He tugged the fabric against you one final time before moving his hands to the waistband, already pulling them halfway down your stomach before you reach to stop him. He doesn’t say anything at first but you can practically see the gears turning in his head before something finally clicks and he shifts underneath you, pushing you closer against his chest as one of his hands falls away and out of your peripheral.</p><p>“Take it off,” you hear the metal swish from one of his spare blades as he unsheathed it, the metal shining brightly as it came into view under the light overhead of your booth. “Or I will.”</p><p>“Mando, you can't-”</p><p>You don't know why you ever tried to reason with Mando, you should've learned by now that when he had put his mind to something, he usually got exactly what he wanted.</p><p>He grabbed a fistful of the material that covered your crotch, using the tip for the blade to slice through the seam and his fingers tugging open at the hole it created. Mando groaned something filthy as the cool air of the cantina hit your pussy, the warmth of his gloved fingers tracing slowly up and down your outer lips. Your eyes closed, turning your head while you leaned back for him again and trying to ignore the throb you felt every time he brushed across your clit. Your hips jerked when he finally circled your bud between his two fingers, taking the same agonizing pace with a ghost-like touch and laughing when you tried to push yourself into his hand.</p><p>“You gotta say it, Sweet girl.”</p><p>You ached from how worked up you had gotten and Mando had barely touched you. A sob nearly left your lips when he removed his hand from your pussy, reminding you to use your words or he’d stop.</p><p>“Mando, someone might see us.”</p><p>“Lucky them.”</p><p>He pushed two of his fingers inside of you, your back arching until you nearly sat straight up and out of his lap. They found that sweet spot inside of you that Mando had become an expert of finding, making sure to hit it over and over as he pulled his fingers in and out of your cunt.</p><p>“Beg me.”</p><p>You hardly recognize your voice as it passes through your lips, so faint and small compared to how you naturally spoke. You could feel the flush of your skin from your neck to your ears as it burned your skin and you kept your eyes on the dent on the front of Mando’s cuirass. Part of you hated that you enjoyed this so much, that you wouldn't think twice about letting Mando fuck you in a public cantina just because he got jealous.</p><p>Mando was jealous because of you and it was kind of exciting.</p><p>Mando’s free hand came up to cup your chin, forcing you to look up at his visor as he stroked his thumb over your cheek.</p><p>“I don’t think I heard you.”</p><p>He squeezed your jaw in his hand, your lips puckering and your eyes stinging from the sudden pressure.</p><p>“Try again.”</p><p>“I want your cock, Mando.”</p><p>He adjusted himself enough to pull his cock free from his pants and you immediately felt the blunt tip run across your folds until it notched at your entrance. Mando split you on his cock in one thrust and you bit into the leather of his glove when it moved to catch the moan that spilled from your mouth.</p><p>You moved your hips as inconspicuous as possible, still very aware that anyone could walk around the corner and see you riding Mando. You lean into him until your forehead is pressed with his helmet, his hand falling from your face and holding onto the back of your neck. His other hand pushed it way in between your stomachs, and you watch as he drags the metal hilt of the vibroblade against your exposed skin. He flicks his thumb across a sensor on the side and the blade whirs to life, thrumming against you as he drags it lower. He ghosts circles around your clit, chuckling when you curse at the feeling of it between your legs.</p><p>“You like that?”</p><p>He pressed it harder against your clit, rocking it ever so slightly back and forth. </p><p>You bite onto Mando’s cowl to keep from screaming, your thighs shaking and your breath caught in your throat. He held you tight against you with one arm, your head buried in his neck as you clung to him as if your life depended on it.</p><p>You could hear the low buzz of the vibroblade as he held it to you, the sound fading in and out with the cant of your hips. Your skin was burning with heat, a faint sheen of sweat that covered your neck and back as you gingerly fucked yourself on Mando’s cock. He kept saying something to you, but you couldn’t register any of it from the sound of blood running in your ears. He held you across the waist, controlling your pace and keeping your body as close to his as possible from this angle. </p><p>The release hits you hard and fast and you want to scream when Mando grips your hips, bruising your skin as he sat you fully on his cock. You could feel the coarse hair on his stomach brush in between your legs, his cock hard and filling every inch as your pussy gushed. You took deep breaths in through the nose, whining his name into his neck from how overstimulated it felt.</p><p>He didn’t give you a chance to pull away from him, scolding you with a soft ‘don’t move’ when you squirmed on his lap. The vibroblade shut off and was removed from in between your bodies, and you slumped against him as your muscles started to give out. You put your head back on his shoulder and turned your face away from him, your cheeks burning from the cool metal of his pauldron, and your sight met with the worn seat covers of the booth.</p><p>Mando was still hard inside of you, balls deep and bumping deliciously against your cervix with every little movement. You moaned a little and felt your face burn at the wet sound that came from your two bodies when you shifted your hips against his.</p><p>“I told you to stop moving.”</p><p>Mando held onto your hip to keep you still, ignoring the whine that came from you as he gently butted his helmet against your hair.</p><p>“Stay right here for me, sweet girl.” He murmured in your ear, and you couldn’t help the hum that came from your throat, your head nuzzling his shoulder as he ran a hand up and down your back.</p><p>You jumped at the familiar sound of your waitress breaking up the afterglow and buried your face deeper into Mando’s shoulder at the embarrassment that flooded through you. You heard her set down a couple of plates in front of the two of you and Mando thanked her, tossing a few credits on the table to dismiss her.</p><p>You never wanted to come up from Mando’s shoulder, rather you wanted the ground to open up and swallow you whole. There was no way someone hadn’t seen or at least heard the two of you going at it like two loth-cats in heat. Your stomach filled with dread at the idea you’d have to walk past whatever poor soul that happened to see it.</p><p>Change of pace, right?</p><p>You groan when Mando shook your shoulders, clinging on to him harder in hopes he’d let you hide away like this for the rest of the evening. He nudged you with the shoulder you rested on and you could practically hear the smile he wore through the mask of his voice coder.</p><p>“Your food is gonna get cold.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Did you mean it?”</p><p>Sometimes it was better if things were left unsaid. Or at least that’s what you thought up until this point.</p><p>You hated this. This feeling you always had, something that ached deep in your bones and left a sour feeling in the pit of your stomach; anxiety that swirled in your chest leaving your heart racing and heading spinning and for the love of everything good that was left in the galaxy you wanted it to stop. You wanted to be able to take a breath, relax, and let yourself exist in a way you had denied yourself for so long. </p><p>You wanted to stop feeling so...confused?</p><p>Alone?</p><p>Heartbroken? </p><p>None of it made any fucking sense and you were certain you had finally lost it deciding to confront Mando about it. You probably looked a complete mess to him; your eyes felt tired and blurred with the remnants of tears, your voice hoarse and your lip trembling as you stood before the Mandalorian. It was dark in the cockpit, so part of you hoped Mando hadn’t noticed those things.</p><p>“What you said at dinner?”</p><p>His silence was starting to scare you, he hadn’t moved an inch from where you found him, turned around to face you as he sat in the pilot's seat. You knew this was a bad idea, you never should’ve said anything, you should’ve kept everything to yourself and stop grasping to find the reasoning for anything that happened between you and Mando.</p><p>You turn to leave as you feel a fresh wave of tears brimmed in your vision, hoping you could disappear for a few hours under the blankets of your cot. Mando was faster than you, putting himself between you and the door and grabbing your arm when you tried to push him away. He held onto you, squeezing you between his armored chest and his arms as they wrapped around you. You fell into his embrace, a sob coming from your lips as you tucked your head underneath his chin.</p><p>“Don’t cry,” Mando’s voice was strained and it sounded foreign as it hit your ears.</p><p>He pulled you to follow his footsteps, walking backward until he sat back down in the pilot's seat. His fingers were around your wrists, pulling you to sit with him. The seat was much smaller than the booth, Mando had hardly fit into the narrow seat most days and you shook your head when he tried to pull you closer to him. He kept a grip on you, shifting further down the seat until most of his thighs fell off the edge. You were pulled to sit sideways, your head falling against his chest and his hand going under your knees to set your legs over the armrest.</p><p>“Please,” He grunted a little as your weight settled on top of him, his arms immediately wrapping around you again to keep you in place. </p><p>“Please don’t cry.”</p><p>You have no idea how long you stayed like this, his fingers running through pieces of your hair and his breath quiet in your ear while the world passed around you. But at some point, your joints ache beyond the point of return, and your eyes felt too heavy to keep open as you slumped against Mando. His voice was gentle, almost loving when he spoke to you while you drifted off.</p><p>“You’re my girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>